Birth of Animal-Car
This is how birth of Animal-Car goes in Animan. sits on the curb. Lightning comes over Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cruz, what's wrong? Cruz Ramirez: Well, it's just the zoo keepers been akumatized. Iago: Who? Cruz Ramirez: sighs The guy with the fang around his neck. Iago: Oh. I know that, Cruz. I can find the PJ Masks to help us. And fight Megatron. Cruz Ramirez: Megatron's reformed, don't you realize that? If you were a panther, you'd find out just what fast means. drives off. At Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Oh dear, Hawk Moth. A car from Cars 3 has got some anger and has love for animals too. Hawk Moth: I hope she's ready for your Akuma. Repulsa fills an Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Fly away, my little akuma. And help the car for the student of Primus. Akuma flies out of the window sits in an allyway alone when the Akuma lands on her puma sticker and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Ryan Repulsa: Animal-Car, I am Ryan Repulsa. I did notice you like animals as much as I do. Well. I give you Animan's powers so you can prove everyone. But, in return when the time comes, you must do me and Hawk Moth a favor. Cruz Ramirez: Yes, Ryan Repulsa. Soon, Twilight, the Prime-Prince and all of Paris will pay. Ryan Repulsa: Now, go out there and show them all that animals can go as fast as cars such like yourself. Cruz Ramirez: I will. evilly lets the Akuma consume her and she turns into Animal-Car Animal-Car: No more Mrs. Nice Kitten. McQueen comes over and sees her Iago: Cruz? Animal-Car: The name's Animal-Car now. Iago: McQueen? Did she remember what Timebreaker said? Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I think so. flies off and finds Ryan with Sci-Twi Iago: Ryan! Twilight! Ryan F-Freeman: Iago? Sci-Twi: What's wrong? Iago: Cruz has been akumatized! Sci-Twi: Oh my gosh. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? You mind wait for OpThomas while I go somewhere? Sci-Twi: Sure. goes off with Iago Rikki: What's going on? Iago: You need to fight Cruz. Time to transform! Ryan F-Freeman: But we don't want to hurt her. Rikki: Yes, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Rikki, Spots on! flies to Ryan's bracelet and it gains 5 Black spots. Ryan puts his hands over his eyes and a Ladyan mask appears on his face. Ryan's Sora outfit turns into Ladyan's outfit and a yo-yo appears. Ladyan does a dance like Ladybug and finishes off with a pose Sci-Ryan looks around and spots Sunset Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Hey. Sci-Ryan: Looking for Cruz and Optimus before Megatron. a tree, Ranyx heard what Sci-Ryan said Flitter: Doesn't he realize that Megatron's reformed? Ranyx: Don't know. But, he said Cruz has been akumatized into an... an... Flitter: A panther? Ranyx: Yeah. Now is not the time to talk about "The Jungle Book". Flitter, wings open! Flitter: Okay, Ranyx! flies into Ranyx's amulet on his coller and the gem gains some butterfly wings. Ranyx puts his arms out and they turn into Flutterwing's arms with wristguns on his forearms. He puts his hand and Flutterwing's mask appears. Ranyx's coat changes into Flutterwing's outfit and Butterfly wings pop out. Flutterwing fires his guns and dance like a Clown before stricking pose like Ladybug arrive Flutterwing: Ladyan! Thank Primus you are here. Ladyan: I had to. Flutterwing: So, where are Ladybug and her cat friend? Ladyan: You mean Cat Noir? Flutterwing: Yeah. But we have to find Cruz and find the Akuma before Megatron does! Ladyan: Megatron's reformed. Flutterwing: Oh. And where are Kitty Noir and SwanSong? shrugs and they saw Animal-Car Flutterwing: Cruz! Stop what you're doing or I'll blast you and Megatron into the PJ Masks world! Animal-Car: Megatron's reformed! And the name's Animal-Car. I'm here to show you the true meaning of being fast. Flutterwing: Catboy is better then you. up in the air See? I can fly, I can fly~ growls Animal-Car: Stop singing! Ladyan: Why not? You can't fly and Megatron is replaced by Bertram. pounces on Megatron Flutterwing: Of course you realise. This means war. flies at Animal-Car but grabs Megatron instead Flutterwing: I got you now! tosses Megatron at Animal-Car but she dodges and Megatron gets knocked out. Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Megatron has gone offline! It won't be long before they learn the true meaning of fast. Sci-Ryan looks around and spots Animal-Car Sci-Ryan: Cruz? Did you got all panther? Animal-Car: Cruz is gone back to the PJ Masks world, Human Ryan. I am Animal-Car, the fastest thing alive. runs away and Animal-car transforms into an Emu. Roxanne and Silvia watch Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Silvia. You see a car animal? Silvia: Yes. I think it is time to transform. Roxanne (Rianna's Nobody): Let's do it. Silvia, sing out! flies into Roxanne's belt and the buckle gain 5 Swan feathers and a note. She moves her hands across her face and gains a mask like SwanSong. Her black coat turns into SwanSong's suit and gains a yoyo and wings. She spins like Odette and pose like Ladybug Animal-Car: Who is fastest now, Noir and SwanSong arrives Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan